


Engorgio My Heart

by Ravenclawboo



Series: Seventeen At Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Engorgio; A charm which enlarges items. (Note: THIS DOES NOT MEAN BODY PARTS WEN JUNHUI)





	

Engorgio; A charm which enlarges items. (Note: THIS DOES NOT MEAN BODY PARTS WEN JUNHUI)

Wen Junhui is an idiot. An idiot who is currently sitting on a bed alone in the hospital wing at midnight with his crush, Xu Minghao, taking care of him because apparently "idiots are not worth my time" as quoted from Madam Pomfrey. There's no denying that he is an idiot because only an idiot would use the engorgio charm to try and make a part of his body larger. The part in question was a bit... explicit...

"So, why did you do it?" Questioned Minghao, bringing Jun out of his thoughts.

Jun laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. His face was bright red and flushed. "Well... you see my friends, you know them, Kim Mingyu and Yoon Jeonghan, they dared me to try and y'know enlarge my down below." He made bunny ears in the air, "and as you can see," he laughed again, even redder than before, "it's gone wrong because now its the size of a fucking drainpipe." He looked down at his trousers and so did Minghao. Now it was Minghao's turn to blush.

There was silence before Jun started to speak again. "I did try to reverse the effects but... it just didn't work so I ended up being dragged here by an angry boyfriend, Jisoo, who was scolding Jeonghan." Jun laughed at the thought of Jisoo dragging Jeonghan back to the Slytherin common room by the ear.

"Well, you've had an eventful night." Said Minghao in his korean accent which Jun found extremely cute. "I can sort it out but like... i'd have to see your y'know to know which potion to use," Minghao looked away from Jun with a blush before continuing "Or if you're uncomfortable with that you can just explain what it looks like." Minghao was expecting Jun to be disgusted but instead Jun said, "It's okay, I don't mind you seeing it. After all who could resist me." He gave a cheeky wink towards Minghao which caused the other boy to glare at him. "You're so cocky." Which made Jun crack a toothy smile. Minghao rolled his eyes before speaking again, "Okay so we need to go into the medical room." He pointed to the small box room in the corner of the hospital wing.

Jun gulped loudly. The thought of being in a small space with Minghao looking at his dick was slightly erotic. Jun scolded himself for thinking such things. His thoughts were interuppted by Minghao clearing his throat. "So let's go then." He started walking towards the corner room. Jun shuffled behind albeit a bit slow.

The room was small and it smelt of lavender. It had a hospital bed, a desk piled with pieces of paper, probably medical records, and pots of potions. There was a stool just infront of the desk. "Sit on the bed please." Instructed Minghao who was closing the door behind Jun. Jun slowly made his way to the bed and sat down, wincing slightly. 

While Jun was making his way to the bed Minghao was putting on of a pair of white latex gloves. "I just need you to undo your trousers and remove your robe please." Jun did what he was told and sat on the bed awkwardly while Minghao put a stool on the floor between Jun's legs. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable but if I give you the wrong potion there could be servere consequences." Minghao timidly said. "It's okay. Not everyday do I get a cutie like you sat between my legs looking at me." Jun said flashing a cocky smile. Minghao rolled his eyes again for the 2nd time in the last 10 minutes but smiled. "Shut up you cocky boy."

Minghao sat on the stool and inspect Jun's "area" before deciding that he should make the minus potion. "It won't take long to make maybe about 10 minutes and then it has to brew for 20 minutes so it looks like you're going to be here a while," Minghao took off his gloves before continuing, "put on your robe and zip up your trousers." Said Minghao while grabbing some ingredients in glass bottles with old peeling labels. "Pixie Wings, Boomslang and Mandrake root. What's your favourite flavour?" Asked Minghao as he walked towards a cupboard near the door which Jun swears wasn't there before. "Ummmm... Blue Raspberry. "Minghao nodded before grabbing a blue jar and walking back to the ingredients he collected earlier on.

After 10 silent minutes Minghao finally spoke. "It may take longer as blue raspberry doesn't really react to magic potions as well as others because it's a muggle flavour." Jun nodded before yawning. "Lie down if you want." Jun didn't hesitate to lie down, laying his head on the pillow that was obviously filled with hippogriff feathers as it was so soft. Minghao grabbed the stool and placed it on the floor next to the bed. "Go to sleep if you want," Minghao looked at the clock, "It's getting late."

Jun shut eyes hoping to get some sleep when suddenly he felt a hand on his head stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Minghao who was frozen on the spot. Jun chuckled, "It's okay, continue, it was really nice." Jun closed his eyes again and Minghao continued to run his hand through his hair. 

When Minghao realised Jun had fallen asleep he untangled his hand from Jun's hair and sighed. "You're so goddamn beautiful, Wen Junhui." Minghao went to the potion to see that it was ready to be drank.

"Jun!" Minghao shouted which woke Jun up with a start. "The potion is ready come on drink up." Minghao placed a cup of blue liquid in Jun's hand who gladly took it and drank it in one gulp. "I was thinking you could stay in the hospital ward for the night. It's late and you must be tired." Jun smiled at Minghao. "Thankyou Minghao. Not only for the potion but for not shouting at me and calling me an idiot." "It was my pleasure. Not everyday does one get to see Wen Junhui's privates." Giggled Minghao. "Now go to sleep you'll be as right as rain in the morning!" Minghao turned towards the door but he felt a hand grab his own.

"Um... Minghao would you please sleep with me?" Jun asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Minghao was shocked. Did Wen Junhui just ask him to sleep with him?! In the same bed?! "O-okay." Minghao stuttered, letting Jun drag him to the bed. Jun layed down first and pulled Minghao with him, circling his arms around Minghao's waist. "Goodnight, Minghao." "Goodnight, Jun." Soon both of them were asleep and only the sound of light snores could be heared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part two of my Seventeen At Hogwarts AU! Check out the first fic, Verkwan - Amortentia


End file.
